South Park Bigger, Longer
South Park Bigger, Longer & Uncut: The Game is a 1999 3-D platform beat em side scroller up game game based on the 1999 movie of the same name called South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut that was published by Activision developed by Neversoft,Travellers Tales and Treyarch and released on the same day the movie came out for the PlayStation 1, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, PC, and Game Boy Color. A planed Sega Saturn verison of the game was planed but ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons, probably due to the discontinuation of the Sega Saturn. Story We start the game off with Terrance and Phillip try to escape but the American forces and Sheila corner them. Just as they are about to be killed, Stan, Kyle, and the rest of "La Resistance" stand in front of them. The General tells the kids that they can see fart jokes on Nickelodeon but Stan says that it's more than fart jokes, it's about freedom of speech and censorship. Kyle questions Sheila about forgetting that Ike is Canadian, shocking the troops. She however, claims that she doing something very important. Kyle finally decides to stand up to his mom and says he wants her to stop fighting all these battles and just be his mom, and that she shouldn't blame Canada because it's his fault that he saw the movie in the first place. The American forces, seeing that Kyle has a point, decide not to fight anymore, but Sheila - still refusing to admit any wrongdoings - shoots Terrance and Phillip anyway. When their blood touches the ground, Satan and Saddam burst out from Hell and begin wreaking havoc, followed by Kenny, who takes advantage of the situation to return to Earth. The American forces try to kill Saddam by shooting him,Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Keeny interrupts the story to realize just how exactly did they even got there, and then explains how the hell they got into the mess. This is when it reverts to the beginning of the movie After the boys watch an unsuitable movie, their mothers take action and blame Canada for the movie. The mothers then kidnap the film's stars Terrance and Philip and threaten to kill them, therefore waging war on Canada. The boys then try to reason with their mothers, but fail. They then try to set up their own club to save Terrance and Philip. Meanwhile Kenny dies and goes to Hell, where he discovers that when Terrance and Philip are killed, Satan and Saddam Hussein (who are gay and in love) will rise up from Hell and conquer Earth. Kenny then tries to convince Satan not to conquer the earth and to stand up to Saddam, who bosses him around. The boys (with help from The Mole), manage to free Terrance and Philip, but are trapped in the crossfire between America and Canada, Kyle's mother then executes Terrance and Philip and accidentally summons Satan. Stan, Kyle and Kenny fight Satan, while Cartman confronts Saddam Hussein. They defeat the pair and Satan destroys Saddam, finally standing up to him. The town say goodbye to Satan as he departs. Playable Characters Stan Marsh Eric Cartman Kyle Broflovski Kenny McCormick The Mole Levels Mountain Town (tutorial)-- Gather the boys to go to the movies. The Terrance and Philip Movie-- As the four boys, find a homeless person, then find money around South Park to pay him. Hells Pass Hospital-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, sneak out of the hospital and avoid the boys mothers. Hell's Gateway-- As Kenny, get to the switches and open the gates to Hell. Kyle's Mom's a B*tch-- As Cartman, in the school, escape from Kyle's Mom. Blame Canada-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, sneak to the boys mothers to try and reason with them. Hell-- As Kenny, travel across Hell, beating Satan's traps. La Resistance-- As Stan, Kyle and Cartman, train with Gregory to prepare for war. Satan's Castle-- As Kenny, climb Satan's Castle to convince him to stand up to Saddam Hussein. The Recue Begins-- As ze Mole, sneak through the execution camp to save Terrance and Philip. The Power Switch-- As Cartman, sneak towards the power switch and turn off the power. The Great Escape-- As Stan and Kyle, race through the soldiers and rescue Terrance and Philip. The Vision-- As Stan, run through the forest to find the others. The War-- As Cartman and Kyle, race across a battle field to confront Kyle's Mom. The Rise of Satan... And Saddam Hussein!-- As Stan, Kyle and Kenny, fight and defeat Satan. The Final Battle-- As Cartman, kill Saddam Hussein once and for all! Bosses Stan's Mom-- Hells Pass Hospital Kyle's Mom-- Kyle's Mom's a B*tch Cartman's Mom--Blame Canada Satan-- Hell Gregory (Stan only)-- La Resistance Kyle's Mom (again)-- The War Satan (again)-- The Rise of Satan... And Saddam Hussein. Saddam Hussein (final boss)-- The Final Battle Category:Video Games Category:PS1 Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PC Games Category:Cancelled Sega Saturn games Category:Activision Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Playstation Games